


That's Not Scott

by stilesthepackhuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parents, some sexy times though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesthepackhuman/pseuds/stilesthepackhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when you grab your kids hand and figure out it's not your kid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Kidnaping

Stiles was looking at a bag of broccoli trying to think of ways to hide it in tonight's dinner not only for his three year old son Scott but for his forty-eight year old father John as well when something occurred to him. It's been quiet for longer than thirty seconds which only means one thing Scott made a run for it.

Stiles sighs and looks around the produce department for a head of brown hair. He finds his little puppy next to a man about his height with the most beautiful eyes and a strong jaw line with stubble. He makes his way over there knowing that Scott had talked the mans ear off, already preparing his I'm sorry my kid never shut's up speech. He starts his very well used speech grabs Scotts hand and turns to make his way to the pasta isle. He stops short however when the man barks a "HEY" Stiles looks at him confusion clearly written on his face. "What's your problem?" Stiles asks. The guy just raises his eyebrows and points to Scott who Stiles just now realizes isn't Scott. "Oh crap your not my kid!" Stiles yelps. Just as he was getting ready to apologize profusely Scott comes barreling into him with all the grace of a new born calf. "Daddy, Daddy, You will never guess who I saw! It was uncle Boyd and aunt Erica. They said I had to go find you or they wouldn't buy me the toy they picked out for me special. I can't wait to get it. It's a Captain America only small. Not big like the real one you should buy me Iron man too so he's not lonely daddy" Once the first wave of words passes Scott seems to realize they're not alone and wave number two commences. He latches on to the poor unsuspecting kid Stiles had a hold of and talks the whole time they're hugging. "Hi my names Scott what's yours?" Now that Stiles looks closer the kid doesn't look like Scott at all. He has blond hair that looks brown in certain lighting and blue eyes not like his daddy's but pretty all the same he hears the kid mumble an "I'm Jackson" before Scott goes on "Jacksons a cool name I like it but I like my name too. My Daddy said that he gave me my name so I wouldn't have to live a life with a name like his. His names pretty silly but I can't say it. Do you like the avengers?" Jackson smiles and says "yeah my favorite is Black Widow" Scotts eyes widen "Daddy I changed my mind I want Black Widow instead of Iron man so Jackson can play with her and I can play with Captain America!" Stiles rolls his eyes "What makes you so certain he wants to come over and play? The polite thing is to ask and maybe his Daddy is busy. You have to ask his permission."

Stiles looks up then and grins at the lost look on Mister Stubbles face. He seems to rally himself pretty quickly though and says "I always take Jackson for ice cream if he's been good at the store maybe you would like to go with us and then we can talk about coming over okay?" He smiles gently at Scott and Scott beams. He then whips his head over to Stiles with his little puppy dog eyes in full effect Stiles chuckles and says "yes Scott we can go." Scott punches his fist in the air with the face of a kid who just got all he wanted out of life. Stiles grabs the cart and pulls it beside Mister Stubbles with a fond grin on his face. "Sorry I tried to kidnap your kid earlier I must not have been paying attention because they don't look very alike. My names Stiles by the way. It appears our sons are going to be BFF's." Mister Stubble clears his throat and says "I'm Derek" Stiles smiles "Nice to meet you Derek." He smiles back and says "It's nice to meet you too."


	2. We All Sream For Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's getting to know each other and the grown ups have a heart to heart

The Ice Cream place they go to is a small mom and pop type place. They both dropped their groceries off at their houses before they met back at the ice cream shop. Derek gets there first and is waiting in a booth when Stiles enters with Scott in tow.

Jackson had been staring longingly into the ice cream display the whole while and Scott scoots up next to him. He looks up "I want two scoops." Stiles sighs and says "remember what happened the one time I let you have two scoops?" Scott looked at the ground and said "no" petulantly. Stiles continues "You had a tummy ache the whole rest of the day. What kind of Daddy would I be if I let you get a tummy ache again?" "An awesome one" Scott claims. Stiles smirks remembering how he used to be the exact same way at Scotts age. He acts like he's pondering and then says "nope" popping the p. Scott scowls and says "fine but I bet Jacksons Daddy let's him have two scoops." Derek chuckles highly amused by their interactions and says "unfortunately I'm a mean Daddy too" Jackson sighs "yeah and I never get to have a cone cause he says I'm messy" Scott and Jackson share a look of commiseration. Stiles hides his giggles behind his hand.

"Well what flavor do you want Scotty boy?" Scott holds up his pudgy hands up in the world wide gesture of hold me. Stiles scoops him up and starts reading off the options. They decide on superman for Scott and peanut butter cup for Stiles. Derek having already discussed with Jackson what he wanted while Scott was making up his mind had decided on birthday cake bash for Jackson and dark chocolate for himself. Derek and Stiles argued over who would pay and eventually Derek won buying all four ice creams.

Scott and Jackson wanted to sit together so they took up one side of the booth and the adults the other. The boys immediately began devouring their ice cream while Stiles and Derek eat at a more sedate pace. They had been talking for a while when Jackson tilts his head and says "I don't have a mommy do you have a mommy?" Derek looks uncomfortable but doesn't say anything. Scott looks over and says "my mommy died when I was in her tummy but my daddy says he loves me so much he wanted to do what ever he could to keep me even though mommy died."

Stiles knows he has that haunted look on his face, the same one he wears every time the subject comes up but when he looks over at Derek expecting a pitying expression there isn't one there. Just an understanding in his eyes, which makes Stiles relax completely.

After the ice cream's done the boys are not ready to separate so they take them to the park near by. The grown ups are immediately forgotten when play ground equipment come into view. Scott grabs Jacksons hand and squeals as they run towards the fun. They sit on one of the benches in sight of the boys but also in the shade. Derek looks over after a while of comfortable silence and says "I hate the mommy question." Stiles sighs "yeah me too but he needed know she loved him too" "yeah I get that I just wish Jax had the opportunity to know how amazing his mother was. She was my sister, Laura, He was only four months old at the time. I had been around plenty of babies but she never asked me to watch him. She never wanted to leave him she missed him even if he was only taking a nap. Her husband talked her into a date night though so they dropped him off with me. She cried on the way out the door because she didn't want to leave him. They were supposed to be back around nine. But she talked him into leaving early because she missed Jackson. They got into a car accident on their way back an old man fell asleep driving on the highway killed all three of them instantly." Derek has a sad gaze directed at the air around them. but then he smiles "Jackson is the best thing that ever happened to me but under the worst circumstances."

Stiles glares at nothing for a minute then says quietly "I knocked a girl up when I was sixteen years old it was the first time either of us had sex. Her name was Heather and we tried to use protection but the damn condom broke. We were both scared shitless but we both knew we loved him even before the first ultrasound. I started working full time and going to school, She was working part time and going to school but when she got to about seven months she got really sick." Stiles swallows and his throat clicks. " We went to the doctors office and they said she was high risk because she had developed gestational diabetes. She went on bed rest and everything was looking better until I got a call from the emergency room. They told me to get down there that Heather had died from insulin shock and that they saved the baby through a C-section. I blamed myself for her death, but Scott was pink, and already knew my voice, and he was in my arms and he needed me and I was going to make sure our baby would have the best life I could give him. For Heather but for me too because I never knew I could love someone so much."

They both looked at each other then Stiles says "you're a good person taking care of your sisters baby." Derek smiles I would go through not sleeping, poopy diapers, constant crying, and the terrible twos again in a heartbeat." Stiles smiles looking at Scott and Jackson play and said me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm talking about with the whole diabetes thing sooo hopefully it didn't sound too uninformed.


	3. Snuggles And Spongbob

After the park Stiles and Derek exchange numbers and have a weekly play date. They meet at the store, go out for ice cream, then head for the park. Its a nice little routine, Scott and Jackson are thrilled with the whole thing and Stiles and Derek are getting to know a lot about each other.

Which is exactly why on the tenth play date of there's Stile decides to up the anti. He invites Jackson and Derek back to his place for dinner and tv time, Derek looked surprised at first but as soon as that wore off he looked pleased. Stiles couldn't be happier that Derek wants to be in his space.

For a while now that's been their routine Stiles and Derek curl up on his couch and watch what ever show the boys feel like watching while the boys sit with their faces as close to the tv as they can get. Then Stiles cooks while Derek helps and they eat dinner together. Stiles still lives with his dad so sometimes he joins for dinner, John is quite taken with Jackson. He told him he can call him grandpa too if he wants. Derek looked so cute when Jackson told him, he smiled and said "that was nice of him" all the while blushing. Stiles smirked but didn't comment.

Stiles is so screwed he is so head over heals for Derek it's ridiculous. He knows Derek is gay, and He certainly knows what he likes but it's hard to tell if Derek would want the same thing he does. Which is snuggling with the boys watching Spongebob then when they're all asleep, sexy times. Lots of sexy times in a lot of different positions god he wants those sexy times. But he doesn't want to mess up his friendship with Derek.

He never wants Derek and Jackson out of his and Scotts life So he does the adult thing and drops a ridiculous amount of unsubtle hints. Stiles is worried at first he will be rejected but Derek seems to pick up on them right away and tentatively starts to flirt back. Stiles wants to scream into his pillow like a teenage girl but he refrains, even though he's really happy, he's an adult dammit.

So that's how they find themselves here, snuggled up on the couch with both boys snoring softly in front of the tv. Stiles looks over and whispers "we could put the boys in Scotts bed and share a bottle of wine if you want." Derek smirks "aren't you only twenty?" Stiles scoffs "Who are you going to tell the sheriff?" Derek grins and scoops up Jackson who mumbles something about pretty patties then settles which Stiles thinks it adorable. Scott sleeps like the dead, one time Stiles hit his head on the wall carrying him to bed and he didn't even flutter an eyelash.

Stiles arranges the boys under the covers and turns on Scotts nightlight. He gives both boys a kiss on the forehead and meets Derek in the hall. Derek is looking at Stiles with an unreadable expression Stiles babbles "Uhh the wines in the kitchen and of course the corkscrew yup we need the corkscrew. Hey did you know the corkscrew originated mmph" Derek cuts him off with his mouth which Stiles is quite ok with. He surges into the kiss touching Derek's tongue with his own urging him to lick into his mouth so he can suck on his tongue. Derek makes a noise in the back of his throat and pulls them away from the door "these are not kid friendly kisses" he pants. Stiles grins "If you aren't apposed it's about to get rated R up in here!" He wiggles his eyebrows and jerks his head in the direction of his room. Derek laughs "Your so dumb why do I even like you?" Stiles says "beats me. Do you want to? We can take it slow if you want but I feel like we already know a lot about each other and would like to try this with you." Derek smiles and says "yeah I want to do everything with you."

Then he hauls Stiles into his room and shuts the door quietly so as to not wake the kids. As soon as the door is locked Stiles seals his mouth back over Derek's and walks them backwards to the bed. Stiles knees hit the mattress and the both fall ungracefully, because this is Stiles, on the bed. When they get their giggles under control from the rough landing their mouths meet. Stiles is running his hands over everything he can reach and he can feel Derek's hands doing the same. Derek's hands are warm and calloused and perfect, Stiles moans into the kiss.

Derek pulls back and grabs the bottom of Stiles shirt. He pulls the shirt over Stiles head and yanks off his own. Then they're chest to chest kissing, Stiles can feel Derek's coarse chest hair against his nipples and it's driving him insane. His hand darts forward to the bulge in Derek's jeans, he cups him making sure to grind his palm down on Derek's dick. Derek moans and Stiles swallows it tugging at his zipper. When finally Stiles gets those evil things called pants off of Derek he waists no time ripping his own pants off and diving down to suck Derek's dick into his mouth. Derek shouts in surprise then slaps a hand over his mouth,

They both pause making sure there aren't any tiny feet on the way to the bedroom. Alls quiet so Stiles snorts and goes back to sucking Derek's brain out through his dick. After a few minutes Derek's breath starts hitching in his chest and Stiles can tell he's close. He starts pulling out all the stops to ensure this is the best blow job Derek's ever recieved. Derek chokes out a "Stiles I'm really close." Then comes down his throat on a silent scream. Stiles swallows it all then sits up receiving a kiss from Derek. Derek grabs his dick and starts jerking him of slow and firm squeazing the head when he gets there and it takes stiles an embarrassingly short amount of time to cum.

When they wake up in the morning its to a confused Jackson. "why did we stay here?" Derek says "we had a sleepover" with a blush on his face. "oh" Jackson says clearly satisfied with that answer


End file.
